LOVE IS BLIND
by xo-iheartmcr-xo
Summary: When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver decide to start a dating service to raise money, new loves form and the unexpected happens. Who turns out to be their dates? Even they don't know! This is a fanfic created by Maddie and me. We switched off every chapter.
1. Let's Start A Dating Service!

LOVE IS BLIND

----CHAPTER 1---  
(By: MADDIE)

yawn The only kid who was attentive in class was Sarah. Everyone else was either bored out of their mind or daydreaming or too tired to stay focus, and some of them would spend all of class staring at some crush they had. But today, Mr. Corelli had a special announcement.

MR. CORELLI: Attention, everyone, we are going to have our "United People's Relief" charity fundraiser again this year. Let's see if anyone can actually beat Amber's and Ashley's record this time around...it's a joke. Laugh.  
OLIVER: ...whad'ya just say?  
MR. CORELLI: Mr. Oken, have you not been paying attention this morning?  
OLIVER: This morning?? Oh, Mr. Corelli, you lost me last year!

**Later that day at lunch after Miley and Lilly explained the assignment to Oliver...**

OLIVER: How are we supposed to raise more money than Amber and Ashley? Are you gonna ask for it at 1 of your Hannah Montana concerts again?!  
MILEY: Shh! No, we have to think of a better idea...  
OLIVER: You see that girl over there? I don't know who she is but she never stops looking at me. It's so obvious she likes me.  
LILLY: ..Do you like her?  
OLIVER: No way! You couldn't pay me to go out with her!  
LILLY: _Phew!_  
MILEY: Hey...that just gave me an idea. We can date people for money!  
LILLY: Yea! It's worth a try, plus it might be a chance to meet some new boys!  
OLIVER: And girls. smirks  
LILLY: _ugh_

**...And so it began...**

The 3 of them decided to create flyers to hand around school and anyone willing to pay 20$ would win a date with 'Sexy' Stewart, 'Tempting' Truscott, or 'Smoken' Oken, but who that was going to be...**they had no idea.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please comment! BTW, the next chapters are longer, I promise! And sry, if the script-like dialogue is hard to read for you. More chapters soon!_**  
**


	2. Who Did You Get?

Chapter 2

(By: AMANDA)

**After Miley, Lilly, and Oliver finished working on the dating service fliers, they took one last look at them before putting them up.**

The fliers read:

* * *

**A ROMANTIC WAY TO HAVE FUN AND HELP CHARITY!!!**

This week, there will be three hotties up for grabs. You can easily score a date with one of them.

Pay $20 and YOU can have a night of fun, happiness, and romance with the person of your dreams.

Your eligible dates are:

**Miley "Sexy" Stewart  
Lilly "Tempting" Truscott  
Oliver "Smoken" Oken**

Remember, this is a FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE policy, so only one person can be awarded per "hottie."

But don't forget: The next 50 people who sign up for each "hottie" after the winner will be awarded _A FREE AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF THE HOTTIE!!!_

Sign up quick, cause everyone's gonna want a piece of this. You know you do. ;D

* * *

**The three started putting up the fliers right away. They were going to put them all over the school.**

MILEY: These fliers look awesome! -sticks another one on wall-  
LILLY: I know! We'll be getting dates in no time! Plus...we'll finally crush Amber and Ashley!  
OLIVER: Pshttt. Who cares about them two? Think about all the babes that are gonna wanna be with me...SMOKEN OKEN!  
LILLY: _Stop thinking about other girls!!! Ugh. He'll never like me... _

**The next morning at school, kids immediately signed up for the dating service. It was the talk of the school. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were getting an about-equal number of people signing up.**

LILLY: OMG! Everyone's talking about our dating service!  
MILEY: I know! It's awesome. I wonder who I'll get...  
LILLY: Maybe...Spencer...or Jon  
MILEY: or Brendon or Ryan...  
OLIVER: -impatient- Well, come on! Let's go and find out who topped the lists!

They all run over to the other side of the school

LILLY: Who did lucky Lilly get? -looks at list- LUCAS??!!!! My ex-boyfriend! I thought I dumped him! Why would HE wanna go out with me again?

MILEY: Wow. You're unlucky... -looks at list- RICO???!!!! I can't go out with a little kid 3 feet tall! This is bogus!

LILLY: And you call _me_ unlucky...  
OLIVER: -running over to them- Let's see who the Smoken Oken is gonna be spendin his Friday night with... looks at list WHAT??!!!!!

**What will happen? Who chose to be Oliver's date? How do the dates go?**


	3. Surprise Dates

**CHAPTER 3**

(By: MADDIE)

OLIVER: Omg, there must be some mistake!!  
MILEY: If there's actually someone written on there, then yeah, there is. -Oliver gives her a look- Just kidding! You know I love ya, Ollie! -Lilly pushes her aside- Ow!  
LILLY: So, Oliver...who is it?  
OLIVER: It's...

**ASHLEY DEWITT!!!!!**  
LILLY/MILEY: AAAHHH!!!  
OLIVER: And there my girl is right now! -walks over to Amber/Ashley- So, you wanna take a ride on the Ollie trolley tonight, baby? -flicks his hair-  
ASHLEY: ..Yea, sure...IN YOUR DREAMS!  
AMBER/ASHLEY: Oooo, ssss. -walk away-  
OLIVER: -imitates them- Oooo, ssss.

**Oliver was miserable for the rest of the school day. He was actually getting pretty excited about dating someone popular. Would he just skip to the next person on the list? Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley had problems of their own. Rico had been sending Miley flirting signals all through class whereas Lucas didn't even look at Lilly except one expressionless glance.**

**...Then after class...**

RICO: So, toots, dinner tonight at Sentir L'amour, I'll pick ya up at 6:00?  
MILEY: On what? Your bicycle? How about I pick you up in my limo?  
RICO: YOU HAVE A LIMO??  
MILEY: Yes - no - uh - I'll rent one!  
LILLY: -runs over- Ooo, can I use it too?  
MILEY: Sure, we can all take the limo and split up at the restaurant! You in, Oliver?  
OLIVER: No thanks. This dating thing wasn't such a great idea after all. -walks away-  
MILEY/LILLY: What's up with him??

**Oliver went outside to head home when he was pulled aside by...you guessed it -Ashley.**

ASHLEY: Are you still available for tonight?  
OLIVER: In your dreams!  
ASHLEY: Look, I'm sorry, but Amber doesn't know I signed up for this. I didn't want her to know...at least not yet. So, please?  
OLIVER: Do you really wanna date me that bad?  
ASHLEY: Are you kidding?? I've had a crush on you for FOREVER!  
OLIVER: _Omg, I cannot believe this _Well, who doesn't?!  
ASHLEY: I know we come from practically 2 different worlds, but you're so funny and --  
OLIVER: cuts her off Shh! Save it for tonight!

So, Oliver and Ashley decided to go to Sentir L'amour along with Miley and Rico and Lilly and Lucas**...speaking of Lilly and Lucas...**

LILLY: finds Lucas So, Lucas...Miley's gonna rent us a limo and we're going to Sentir L'amour at 6 tonight...if that's okay? _Gosh, this is so awkward_  
LUCAS: Perfect.

**Lilly and Miley got all ready for their dates, they looked so dressed up you could hardly tell how nervous and uneasy they were. They were so scared of what their dates were going to be like. The last time Lilly saw Lucas at a restaurant she dumped shrimp sauce on his head...and the last thing Miley wanted to do was spend a Friday night with Rico! Soon, they all gathered at Miley's house to get in the limo. And Miley was surprised when Oliver showed up with Ashley.**

MILEY: Oliver, I thought you weren't coming?  
LILLY: Yeah, you said this wasn't a good idea. _And I couldn't have been happier!_  
OLIVER: Are you kidding? This is a great idea! Let's go!

**The limo ride was long and uncomfortable. Rico sat with his arm around Miley, Lucas held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and Oliver and Ashley flirted and kissed the whole way. But the ride there was nothing compared to what happens next..**


	4. Confused!

**---CHAPTER 4---**

(By: Amanda)

**The six of them finally got to the restaurant, "Sentir L'amour", meaning "Feel The Love" in French. Miley and Rico got a table by the window, Lilly and Lucas sat in the corner, and Ashley and Oliver got a table in the middle of the restaurant.**

RICO: This window view is almost as beautiful as you, my darling.  
MILEY: -staring out the window- Whatever.  
(FRENCH) WAITER: Vhat vould you leetle keedies like to dreenk tooday?  
MILEY: I'll have a--  
RICO: -interrupts- _We'll_ share a romantic strawberry smoothie with one straw, please.  
MILEY: AHEM! _Two_ straws, please.  
RICO: Fine. But I would like to order a gigantic spaghetti for the two of us.  
MILEY: -mutters- You're pushin it, Rico.

**Meanwhile, at Lilly and Lucas's date...**

LUCAS: -hands her flowers- Here you go.  
LILLY: Lucas, why are you doing this?  
LUCAS: Because...cause I still love you, Lilly-Pad.  
LILLY: _No! You can't love me! I love Oliver._ Okay...  
LUCAS: You look beautiful tonight  
Lilly: _Awwwww_ Thanks.

**Even though, Miley and Lilly weren't having a great time, Oliver was amazed by how fun Ashley was.**

OLIVER: -little puppy voice- You're so cute!  
ASHLEY: No, you're so cute!  
WAITER: Now vhat vould you leetle keedies like tooday?  
OLIVER: A large Vanilla Coke, please.  
ASHLEY: Um...just a milk. I dont believe in calories.  
OLIVER: -stares at her body- Sure you don't...  
ASHLEY: OH! You're sooooo cute, Ollie-Pop!  
OLIVER: NO! You're cuter, my Ashley-Banashley!

**Meanwhile, Miley was getting very annoyed by Rico.**

RICO: -stares are Miley's chest- I'm likin the cleavage, toots.  
MILEY: **8-O** Oh my God! You did not just...  
RICO: puts arm around her I guess I did, didn't I? **;-)**  
MILEY: Get your arm off of me, you little idiot!

**Back to Oliver and Ashley...**

OLIVER: You're still so cute!  
ASHLEY: And you're still so cute! You know…I heard that you burn 26 calories if you make out with someone for a whole minute...  
OLIVER: Oh really? That's why you're so skinny. -sips his drink-  
ASHLEY: Uh, ya, whatever…so…  
OLIVER: So…what?  
ASHLEY: Don't you get it? KISS ME YOU FOOL!  
OLIVER: Oh! Why didn't you tell me? -leans in to kiss her-  
AMBER: comes stomping in What the hell are _you_ doing here with...-looks to the right- ...Oliver?  
ASHLEY: -stops kissing- Um...I, uh...

**Lilly and Lucas were starting to have a good time back in the corner**

LILLY: Wow, you're not what I expected, Lucas  
LUCAS: Thanks, Lilly. You were great to be with tonight  
LILLY: _He is kinda cute...and nice_ Thanks  
LUCAS: Um...Lilly-Pad, do you wanna be my girlfriend again?  
LILLY: ...

**Now...will Miley be able to stay with Rico a minute longer? What will Amber sabotage Ashley and Oliver's relationship? What about Lilly and Lucas? Will they get back together? All your questions will be answered next chapter!!!**


	5. Smoken Oken Is On A Roll!

CHAPTER 5

(By: MADDIE)

LILLY: _He did not just say...oh no, what do I do now?!? Lucas has been so sweet and I think I'm starting to like him again but I'm still in love with Oliver and what if he liked me too?? What if Lucas were to cheat on me again?? Omg, what do I say? What do I say? _No. -Lucas is dismal- Lucas, I'm sorry. I just...can't.  
LUCAS: I swear I'll never cheat on you again!   
LILLY: It's not that.  
LUCAS: Then what is it?  
LILLY: I can't say, I just - I have to go. It's been fun. runs over to Miley

**Over by Miley and Rico...**

RICO: -takes Miley's hand - My love, when was it you first became smitten with me?MILEY: Excuse me while I barf!   
LILLY: -runs over Miley- I'm calling a cab. I can't stay anymore.  
MILEY: Wait for me! -Lilly and Miley leave-  
RICO: Hey! Miley! Well, 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

**Rico, Lilly, Lucas, and Miley all got rides to their houses. ...Meanwhile, with Amber, Ashley, and Oliver...**

AMBER: Omg, you did not sign up for that dating thing, did you?!?!  
ASHLEY: Well...  
AMBER: You lied to me to go out with some nerd!! We are leaving right now!!  
ASHLEY: It's my business who I date!  
AMBER: Not when you're my best friend!  
ASHLEY: Then I won't be your best friend!  
AMBER: Fine!! -almost leaves- But Ash, you can't stay here!  
ASHLEY: Why?!?  
AMBER: Because, because, I love Oliver.  
OLIVER: _Holy crap, smoken' Oken is on a roll!_  
AMBER: I thought if I ever admitted it, I'd lose my popularity and get teased.  
ASHLEY: Me too.  
OLIVER: Don't worry, ladies, there's enough love in me for the both of you.

**As soon as the 3 got outside they noticed the others forgot the limo so they rode it home together, but Oliver could hardly get in the door with his big head. His ego became way bigger. I mean, how would you feel if you found out the 2 most popular people in school were in love with you?? **

**Lilly felt really bad about rejecting Lucas but she couldn't give up on her and Oliver. However, she might have thought differently if she knew about Oliver's new loves.**

**And Miley, well, Miley took some aspirin.**


	6. OMG

**- Chapter - 6 -**

(By: AMANDA)

**Soon it was Monday again. So...so boring. But not so boring when you're Oliver "Smoken" Oken and you've got the most popular girls in school clinging onto each of your arms. **

OLIVER: -walking through hallway- Move over people, Ollie Oken's comin through!AMBER: Yeah! Move over like the man said!  
ASHLEY: Correction: like the _hottie_ said.  
AMBER & ASHLEY: -smile at each other- Oooo...ssss  
OLIVER: Mmm...I love it when you guys do that. It's just...so sexy!   
ASHLEY: You know it!   
AMBER: Of course he does!  
AMBER AND ASHLEY: -smile- Oooo...ssss  
OLIVER: _Okay, that really IS getting annoying_ _But at least they're HOT!_  
AMBER: Ollie-Pop, who are you thinking about?  
OLIVER: Uhh...you of course!  
AMBER: Yes, of course   
ASHLEY: Wait! No, he's thinking of me!  
AMBER: NO! He's thinking of me!!!  
OLIVER: _Catfight! Catfight!_ Calm down ladies, you're _both_ MINE  
AMBER & ASHLEY: **8D**

**Lunchtime**

OLIVER: -walks to "popular" table-   
LILLY: Hey, Oliver. What are you doing? Aren't you gonna sit with us?  
OLIVER: Uh, no. Not today. I'm sitting with my girlfriends, Amber and Ashley  
LILLY: _OMG!!!_ You mean the date actually worked out?  
OLIVER: Yup. Now the Oken's flyin high with two cuties! walks away  
MILEY: Wow, was it just me, or did that boy just act very conceited?  
LILLY: I was thinking the same thing. Maybe I should just forget about Oliver and get back together with Lucas   
MILEY: Uh...maybe  
LILLY: I should

**Then Lilly finished her lunch, put her lunch tray back, and walked over to Lucas's table.**

LILLY: -sits- Hey Lucas  
LUCAS: Oh, hey Lilly  
LILLY: Look, Lucas, I made a mistake the other night. I think we should...be together  
LUCAS: You mean you wanna go out with me again?  
LILLY: Yeah, definitely  
LUCAS: Oh. What a surprise. Um...  
LILLY: So?  
LUCAS: Well...

**Meanwhile, Miley walked to her locker to get books for her next class. She opened it up and out fell a little pink slip of paper. **

MILEY: Sweet niblets. What in the world is this? -picks up paper and opens-

**Will Oliver turn into a big-egoed jerk? What will Lucas say to Lilly's offer? And what about Miley's note? Who sent it, and why? Find out next chapter!!!**


	7. What's Happened To You?

**CHAPTER 7**

**(By: MADDIE) **

**Miley pushed a piece of hair out of her face and began reading the note...  
**

* * *

_ 333 MILEY...  
The lips, the eyes, the hair,  
how can I help but stare  
Everything looks perfect from far away...  
but without you, I'm...emptay.  
From your not-so-secret-admirer-anymore,  
DEX 333  
_

* * *

MILEY: Sweet niblets! Sweet, juicy, one-of-a-kind niblets!! Omg, I cannot believe this! Dex is in love with me!! -sees Dex walking by- Hey Dex -bats eyelashes-  
DEX: Uhh...hi.  
MILEY: Is there anything you'd like to say to me?  
DEX: Actually, yeah...your shoe's untied.  
MILEY: ..good call. But I'm talking about some kind of emptiness inside you, or should I say...emptay-ness -laughs,winks- **;-)**  
DEX: ...Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry..oh, and would you throw this out for me? -hands her gum wrapper and walks away-  
MILEY: -grumbling- My pleasure..Dex did write the letter, didn't he?

**Meanwhile, Lilly was anxiously awaiting Lucas' reply...**

LUCAS: I wanna be with you to.LILLY: So, are we officially back together then?  
LUCAS: Almost.. -kisses her- There, now it's official.

**Lilly couldn't help but fall for Lucas' charm. He gave her flowers, chocolates, jewelry, and a whole lotta love! But everytime she saw Oliver with Amber and/or Ashley she couldn't help but feel a little jealous...**

AMBER: So, Ollie, how does it feel to be the most popular boy in school?  
OLIVER: Well, it's kinda crazy at first but after a while you just get used to it.  
ASHLEY: And how does it feel to be my boyfriend?  
AMBER: You mean..._my_ boyfriend!  
ASHLEY: That's what I said! _My_ boyfriend!  
AMBER: No, he's mine, dimwit!  
OLIVER: I'm gonna go put away my lunch tray..

**As Oliver went to put away his lunch tray, Lilly began to head to class, and they both bumped into each other.**

OLIVER: **8-O** Gosh, do you think you could look where you're going next time?!?  
LILLY: Sorry! So, how's it going with Amber and Ashley?  
OLIVER: If you MUST know, perfect! So much kewler than hanging out with you! And if you'll excuse me, I have MUCH more important things to do than mingle with you! -walks away-  
LILLY: _Omg, Oliver...what's happened to you?? __  
_


	8. Goodbye SMALLIVER!

**CH****AP****T****E****R 8**

**Finally, Lucas and Lilly were together again. They went everywhere together.. Lucas always acted to sweet and gentleman-like around Lilly.**

LUCAS: Oh, let me get the door for you, Lils -runs to door and opens-  
LILLY: -impressed- Thank you, Lucas LUCAS: -takes out wallet- Fifty-eight dollars….  
LILLY: Uh, you don't have to pay for me…  
LUCAS: But I want to, Lilly-Pad. You're my special lady  
LILLY: Um, okay _It's like he's worshipping me. I feel really guilty that I don't love him as much..cause I love Oliver_  
LUCAS: Lils, you look sad. What's wrong?  
LILLY: _ What's wrong is that I'm in love with Oliver but I don't know what to do_ -looks at ground- Oh, nothing…  
LUCAS: Look, I'm not gonna cheat on you, hon. You know that. I love you  
LILLY: Oh, ya…I know that. It's not that though…  
LUCAS: What is it?  
LILLY: Uh…you wouldn't understand, Lucas

**While Lilly was confused about what to do, Miley was confused about the note...**

MILEY: Okay, Dex sent me the note, and I acted flirty around him, but how come _he_ looked confused when I talked to him like that? It doesn't make sense  
DEX: -walks by with his friends-  
MILEY: -flirty voice- Hey Sexy Dexy...  
DEX: Uh, hey again, Miley  
MILEY: You are looking very good today mmmm...  
DEX: Woah! Um...I gotta, um...go!  
MILEY: -watches them leave- What happened? Why didn't he do anything back?  
RICO: -walks up to her- Hey beautiful...  
MILEY: What do you want, Rico?  
RICO: looks into her eyes The lips, the eyes, the hair...how can I help but stare?  
MILEY: What did you just say??  
RICO: I said you're beautiful, duh!  
MILEY: _How does Rico know about the note?_

**Meanwhile, at the other side of the hallway, Ashley, Amber, and their posse stood, chatting.**

AMBER: ...And, like, he, like, told her, like, that he didn't love her...ASHLEY: Like, oh em eff gee! How could he?  
OLIVER: -walks over to them- Sup, laides?  
AMBER: -looks at him- Ya, whatever, Smalliver.  
ASHLEY: Good one, Amber!  
AMBER & ASHLEY: Oooo... ssss  
OLIVER: What?  
AMBER: Just leave us alone, Smallie Trolley -ignores him-  
OLIVER: What's going on?  
ASHLEY: Ahahaha! You are just soooo slow, aren't you?  
OLIVER: Huh?  
AMBER: Look, dweeb, we're totally OVER you. You mean nothing to us. Now your popularity is ZERO  
OLIVER: Why?  
ASHLEY: Cause we like someone else, duh!  
AMBER: Yeah, and we're breaking up with you, okay? Goodbye!  
OLIVER: Wait...so you're saying goodbye to the Ollie Trolley? You're leaving me?  
AMBER & ASHLEY: Uh..yeah!  
ASHLEY: How many times do we have to repeat it, already?  
OLIVER: Do you mind telling me what guy took my place?  
AMBER: Well...  
ASHLEY: I guess...  
AMBER: See, we like Lucas now--  
ASHLEY: And we'll do _whatever_ it takes to get him  
OLIVER: -surprised- LUCAS?! Oh. Well...I guess I'll leave then...  
AMBER & ASHLEY: Goodbye Smalliver!  
OLIVER:'(

**Now **_**everyone's**_** confused and unsure! Lilly doesn't know whether to stay with Lucas or not. Miley is suspicious about Rico and the note. And Oliver...poor Oliver...is crying cause the girls left him. What will he do now? Will all this friendship and romance take a turn for the worst? Find out next time!**


End file.
